It's Fate
by ThatAwkwardTeen
Summary: After being forced on a break by Lissa, Rose is on her way to meet her boyfriend Dimitri when she runs into quite a character on the street


**Hi Sparkles, ThatAwkwardTeen here and you're probably thinking, Wow it's a real fan fiction and in response I say yes, yes it is. So anyway I give you a hetalia and Vampire Academy crossover which is called Its Fate.**

Rose Hathaway, guardian to the moroi queen at just 18 nibbled on the chocolate glazed doughnut she held in her hand as she walked down the street leading away from the university. _'Thank god, or whoever's up there for days off.'_ She thought as she walked along happily. Normally Rose would have a fit if Lissa told her to take a day off, but today Rose was meeting up with the love of her life. A tall, dark and handsome type of Russian named Dimitri Belikov for the first time in a few months as Lissa enjoyed her day with Christian, protected by back up guardians. She was so deep in her thoughts she never noticed that she had run into someone until it was too late. The both of them crashed onto the hard pavement. "Ah shit!" She cursed but not from the pain but because she had dropped her doughnut on the ground. "My doughnut." She whined at the same time as the person she crashed into whined, "My burger!"

Rose looked up at the person, her guardian instincts kicking in as she mentally noted his appearance. _'Blond, short hair with a weird strand sticking up at the top. White. About 5'7 possibly 5'8. Eyes blue. He's no strigoi.' _She mentally sighed in relief. Sure it was the middle of the day but they were getting craftier.

"Whoa," the blonde said as he saw Rose. "Never saw you little dudette." He laughed as he stood up and offered her a hand. Rose ignored this and stood up; eyeing him with suspicion after all he could be working for the strigoi and trying to trick her. "Sorry about bumping into you back there." The blond laughed nervously as he scratched his neck.

"Its fine, I shouldn't have been so interested in my doughnut." She joked and spared one last glance to her doughnut, the blond did the same with his burger.

"The names Alfred, Alfred F Jones by the way." He said to Rose as he held out a hand for her to shake. Rose eyed it nervously looking for the slightest thing odd but finding none shook it. "Rose Hathaway." She smiled before she caught the time on her watch Lissa gave her for her birthday.

"Damn it, I'm late," She cursed. "I'm sorry I have to go Alfred, my boyfriends waiting for me." She said to him and he smiled.

"Sure, can I just take a look at your watch for a second?" He asked and Rose held out the wrist with the watch on it. "Shit, I'm late yo," He cursed under his breath so that Rose could only hear it thanks to her dhampir senses. "Iggy's gonna have my ass." And with that he took off running. Rose looked back for a second before doing the same.

She arrived at the park Dimitri said he would meet her at about five minutes after to find him sitting on a park bench, shooing of a woman who as Rose could hear was trying to convince him she wasn't coming and to hang out with her instead. Rose rolled her eyes and jumped onto the bench from behind, in-between the two. "Hey comrade." She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Roza." He smiled and kissed Rose on the lips. The woman huffed and walked away a shade of red. "So Roza, why are you late?" He asked twirling a strand of her long dark brown hair; she laughed and told him all about her run in with Alfred.

**Meanwhile **

Two and a half minutes before Rose arrived at the park, Alfred stumbled into the meeting room. "America, why the bloody hell are you late?" England asked him, annoyance dripping from every word. "Sorry Iggy Just ran into one of my citizens and started to chat with her." This picked up France's attention.

"So you were flirting Mon Ami?" He asked America as he put an arm around his shoulder. "You're growing up, good for you." America shrugged him off.

"Ahh so you're bloody late because you were trying to get a girls number, you idiot you're the host country this year, you should know better." England scolded America who just rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat. "I was not flirting with Rose, I was just being friendly." America tried to explain to the two but they wouldn't listen.

"So you got her name? Did you get her number too?" France asked but luckily He didn't have to answer as Hungary stormed in red faced. Prussia laughed.

"So you got rejected hey?" Prussia laughed. "Guess you can't get guy's numbers."

"I can too," She hissed. "You just pick lousy Russians with girlfriends." She pointed out the large window to where Rose and Dimitri were kissing. America and Prussia looked out the window to where Hungary pointed and sure enough he saw Rose and Dimitri kissing or in his eyes Dimitri attacking Rose as she waited for her boyfriend, considering he thought none of his citizens would ever date a Russian since he hated Russia so much. "That's Rose!" He exclaimed making France and England rush over to the window out of curiosity. "That's Rose?" France asked as he started doing his weird Ohonhonhon laugh. "This is no laughing matter France, One of my citizens is being attacked by that crazed Russian!" America said taking a sharp turn to face the direction of the door. "Sit down America; you're being stupid as usual." Germany told him but he still ran towards the door.

"America it's obvious the two are dating." England told him but he just called back running before his voiced faded off.

"My citizen would never date a commie bastard." A purple aura appeared around Russia as he 'Kolkolkol'ed' and made half the room move away from him as England face palmed and chased after the younger Nation.

**Meanwhile... again**

Rose and Dimitri were kissing like there was no tomorrow, not having seen each other in a while left a huge stretch in there relationship, which Rose wanted to patch up with kisses. Enjoying this moment would not last as Dimitri was shoved onto the ground by Alfred. "Don't try to attack her any further you commie bastard for I the hero will stop you." Rose and Dimitri were in a state of confusion as England came rushing up and smacked Alfred over the head.

"Alfred you git apologise now." England said but paused as he saw Dimitri and said "Say you wouldn't happen to be Dimitri Belikov hey?" He asked.

"Arthur Kirkland, is that you?" Dimitri asked and England nodded. Suddenly the two were laughing and patting each others backs leaving Rose and Alfred standing there, confused. "Wow, it's been so long since I saw you last, you were just a new guardian. Do you still guard Ivan?" Arthur asked and Dimitri's face fell. "Ivan was sadly staked when I was on holiday." Dimitri explained.

"Sad you two were so close," Arthur said "So who are you guarding now?" He asked and as he was about to answer Rose cleared her throat drawing attention to her. "Can I have some answers Comrade?" Rose asked Dimitri with her arms folded.

"Ahh, Roza, this is an old friend of mine, Arthur Kirkland." Dimitri explained and Rose rolled her eyes.

"My whoever-is-up-there, you know everyone." Dimitri laughed and pulled her into a hug which Rose eagerly tied to turn back into the make out session they had before, until someone –probably Arthur- coughed and the two reluctantly broke apart.

"Well, it has been nice seeing you again Dimitri but you probably want to spend the day with your charming companion," Arthur said as he grabbed Alfred's collar. "I'll take this wanker back to the meeting." And so he did, much to Alfred's protest.

Rose looked up at Dimitri. "We should just spend the day watching chick flicks with Lissa and Christian." She suggested and Dimitri smiled and laced her hand with his.

"Let's go." He smiled and the two happily walked off without another word.

*The next day*

"So," Lissa started as she sat across from Rose at breakfast the next day. "Why did you and Dimitri come back?" She asked taking a bite of the plain yogurt on her spoon.

"We just felt like it, that's all." Rose simply explained as she placed some textbooks in her bag. Lissa frowned at her.

"Rose, you don't need textbooks today, we're not going to collage today. I am meeting with the personification of America. Remember I told you at least 100 times." Rose shook her head.

"No I don't, would you tell me his name again?" Rose asked and Lissa sighed and placed her half eaten yogurt in the bin and the spoon in the dish washer.

"Alfred F Jones."

*Fin*


End file.
